Why me?
by B26EzriaFitz
Summary: I'm bad at summaries. Cat and Vincent have a kid or 2.
1. Chapter 1

-Heather POV-

All I heard was screams from the other room. Cat decided to have an at home birth just in case one or even both the kids turned out like Vincent. She wouldn't tell anybody the names. She wouldn't even tell anybody the sex of the babies. All we know is that she's having twins. Tess, JT, and I are sitting on the edge of our seats just to find out.

45 minutes later

We all walk into the room and see a baby wrapped up in a pink blanket and a baby wrapped in a blue one. Cat and Vincent looked up for the little bundles and smiled.

"May we welcome Vanessa Heather Rebecca Keller and Vincent William Aaron Keller Jr. into this world." Cat announced.

I started tearing up. I am so proud of her and they are the cutest babies I have ever seen! Baby Vanessa already had a tanned tone to her skin. Baby Vincent was awake and I could already tell his eyes would turn out a green color. I was the first one to speak after that.

"Can I hold them?!" I said excitedly.

"Of course" Cat said "which one first?"

"I think little miss V here first since we have matching names." I said.

I put hand sanitizer on and took her from Vincent.

"So are either one of them, you know?" JT asked.

"It is hard to tell but it looks like my gene was not passed onto Vinny but it is hard to determine about Vanessa." Vincent said "She has an erratic heartbeat but that might just be the at home birth. We would have to run tests on both of them to make sure." He said sadly.

"If I did it would it make you feel better?" JT asked.

"That would be great." Cat and Vincent said.

"I'll go get my kit." And with that JT was off.

30 minutes later

The waiting was killing me but I bet it was killing Cat and Vincent worse. With that we all heard an "oh" from JT.

"What is it man?" Vincent asked him.

"I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?" JT asked.

Cat and Vincent looked at each other and said "Good first then bad."

"Well good news is Vinny does not have a trace of Beast DNA in him." JT said "but the bad news is that Vanessa has it all running through her veins." JT said almost regrettably. "She's like a copy of you Vincent."


	2. Chapter 2

Cat's POV

 _9 months later_

To my shock V.J. and little Vanessa are great babies. They rarely cry at night but I think that is because Vanessa always finds a way into V.J.'s crib. We have tried taking the step stool out of there room, we have even tried putting the cribs as far away as we could so they could be separate from each other and putting diaper barriers up. Nothing ever works. It is like they have some sort of bond that we will never be able to figure out.

 _A couple hours later_

I heard padding around upstairs. Sighing I go check on the kids. They had just been put down for a nap not even 30 minutes ago. When I got into the room Vanessa's hands were on V.J.'s head like she was telling him something through them. V.J. was Vanessa's little accomplice. Neither of them were bad children but they just got into things that they weren't supposed to. Their development is off kilter though. They should at least be cooing or making baby talk. I had JT check them for anything but both of their vocal cords seem fine.

Vanessa's POV

This shouldn't be as fun as it is. I giggled a little in my head and look at my baby brother, by 7 minutes. We had some kind of bond where it was easy for us to communicate. We agreed on barely making any sound because it makes mom nervous. She needs to relax a little. It's not like we don't know how to talk. I can form a couple sentences but Vinny and I haven't decided on what our first words to be and when it's going to happen. We want to shock everybody. I've already learned how to walk but I don't want to steal the show so I've been waiting for Vinny to get his leg strength up so we can walk together. We actually might show off our walking skills later today. It should be fun seeing their reactions.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I felt like I needed to update but just haven't had the time. Hope you enjoy! More reviews the more I write and update!**


	3. Chapter 3

_The next day_

-Vanessa POV-

"Go on Vincent and go to work. We'll be fine." Mom had said to dad.

Mom and Vinny were both sick and I really wanted to go with daddy. I didn't want to stay with the sick people. Daddy gave mom a kiss on the cheek and left. I let out a sigh. I could sense their sickness and it felt like how I felt sometimes when I get mad but duller. Mom put our favorite movie, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and she laid on the couch with Vinny while I sat on the floor and started drawing a picture. Not even halfway into the movie they were both asleep. Now what? I guess I can go walk around and be free since mom is unconscious and daddy isn't here.

 _A couple hours later_

They woke up for a little bit and had soup, which I hate soup so I didn't eat, and they fell back asleep. I took one of the chairs and climbed up on the counter to get a granola bar and sat there for a bit. I've seen them put movies in the dvd player before but I've never done it myself. I went to Vinny and I's room and got my favorite season of Doctor Who. It actually wasn't that hard to figure out and after a couple minutes I heard the theme song to season 3 of new who and started dancing around. I got my blanket and sat on the couch adjacent to mom and Vinny. I started watching and soon fell asleep.

 _An hour later_

I woke up with a start and Vinny and mom were still sleeping. It was pretty disappointing. I looked at the clock and it was around 5 so daddy should be home soon! I'm really excited because I'm his little princess. My smile got bigger. I was getting really frustrated when 5:30 rolled around. Finally, I heard the door jiggle and in he comes. I get up and walk towards him, forgetting momentarily that he was not supposed to know I was able to walk. He got a huge smile on his face and started yelling for mom to wake up. When she did I was taking te last steps into his arms. He was overjoyed but I wasn't. When he picked me up my eyes flashed yellow and I growled. I didn't want to because I was excited to see him. After that I turned back to non-beast mode and started crying. I didn't know what else I could do.


	4. Chapter 4

-Vincent POV-

"Shh shh shh. Everything is going to be alright princess." I said cradling Vanessa in my arms stroking her hair while Catherine gave me a concerned look. I was so excited that she was walking but I was so scared for her future at the same time now. For a while I did not even think she had any Beast blood in her and just thought JT's results were wrong. Now I know they aren't.

She clung to me more than usual that night. I could barely get time to go to the restroom. To say I know how she felt would be an understatement. I knew what was happening to me, she doesn't. She must be so scared. We had a family night that night and I made Vanessa's favorite as of right now, watched The Nightmare Before Christmas. After watching the movie, VJ was fast asleep. Vanessa seemed like she didn't want to go to sleep at all. Catherine went and tucked in VJ and Vanessa still clung to me and would not let go. She would not let me put her in her crib. I guess tonight could be an exception of the rule of them not sleeping in our bed.

"Come on Catherine just for tonight." Vanessa looked up and gave Catherine puppy dog eyes and that's when she gave in.

We all got changed into pajamas and Vanessa cuddled up to me and what came next shocked me.

"I wuv yous daddy and mommy." And with that she rolled over and fell asleep.

"I love you too princess." I said.

"I love you too sweetheart." Catherine said.

We just eyed each other and gave each other that all knowing look. We needed to talk big time!

 **A/N: Sorry guys. This is just a short thrown together chapter because I felt like you guys deserved an update. Also I wanted to know if you wanted more from Vanessa's POV or do you want it from VJ's POV also with random chapters from Vincent and Catherine's POV like this one. Anyways hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

-Catherine's POV-

"There are extra onesies and extra shoes for Vanessa in the bag." I told Heather. She was a life saver. She was going to watch them on such short notice since yesterday is when the incident with Vanessa happened.

"I know, I know. I cannot believe she is walking! I'll see you guys later though!" She said.

"Be careful!" We both said eyeing Vanessa so she knew what we were talking about. With that She grabbed the bag, picked up Vinny put him in the stroller and took Vanessa's hand and they were on their way out.

 _A couple hours later_

We had talked over it and came to a conclusion. She was going to go with Vincent a lot of the time so she could learn how to control it. I did not want to separate the twins but I would have to. It made me frown a little. As if Vincent knew what I was thinking he kissed the top of my forehead and went to make dinner. Just then heather barged in.

"Guys guess what, guess what!" I looked at the twins and they were in the stroller fast asleep with headphones on. I gave Heather a questioning look and she just shrugged. "Guys guess!"

"What Heather?" we said in unison.

"I think you guys need to get them a puppy specifically Vanessa a puppy. She was getting mad, I'm assuming because she was tired and Vinny was not awake, and she was about to beast out but as soon as we walked past the pet store she stopped. So I took her in and she was eyeing the German Shephard and Husky mix really hard and he was eyeing her! It was so cute! You have to get her one."

Vincent and I looked at each other. He gave me that "That isn't such a bad idea look" and Heather looked at me like she wanted me to get one too.

"Fine I guess." I said.

"Yay!" Heather said

"Thanks babe!" Vincent said. "Want to go tomorrow and get him?" He asked.

And that's the story of how we ended up with 2 puppies.

 **A/N: Sorry this is so scattered and short! I have a headache and I just started school last week so everything is piling on. Hope you guys enjoy it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A couple months later_**

-Catherine POV-

Oh gosh, not again. I woke up and sprinted to the bathroom. This is the third day in a row. I went out and bought a pregnancy test when it happened again yesterday but I have been too scared to take it. Might as well get it over with though, right?

 ** _10 minutes later_**

Positive. Positive. Positive. I did not know whether to laugh or cry. How would I tell Vincent? How would we tell the twins? Oh gosh the twins. They just turned one five months ago and Vanessa is just now getting used to her 'issues.' Oh gosh.

 ** _5 hours later_**

Heather still had the twins luckily when Vincent came home. I just set the tests on the counter where he usually puts his work bag.

"Catherine, oh my gosh, Catherine!" I heard him say from the other room. "is it true?!" he said walking into our bedroom "I knew something was off but I didn't know what!" He picked me up and spun me around.

"When are we going to tell the kids?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. I was waiting for you so we could figure it out together."

We didn't tell them until about 3 months later when we knew the sex of the baby and the reactions were not expected.

 **Flashback to telling the twins**

We sat them down in the love seat across from the couch where we sat. They started pushing each other trying to get off the chair and giggling. It was such a joy hearing noise coming from them.

"Stop it you two" Vincent said "We have something very important to tell you."

With one last push from VJ they stopped.

"You're going to have a new baby brother" I just went out and said it.

"But I already have a baby brother" Vanessa had said "He's 13 minutes younger than me, you know? You were there." She was so smart ad observant for her age.

"Plus I already knew something was up, I could tell." She continued. "I don't want another brother."

"Where is the new brother mommy?" VJ asked.

"In mommy's tummy" I responded.

"Oh. Can you feel it yet?"

"Not yet but soon sweetie"

"But when the new baby comes you'll forget about us and won't have any time to play" Vanessa whined.

"We'll always have time for both of you even when the new baby comes" Vincent and I said in unison.

She looked at us and sighed. She whistled for Jaws, her puppy, but both Jaws and Snowbelle, VJs dog, came.

"Can I go visit Mrs. Hudson down the hall?" she asked.

We just sighed and said "Make sure Jaws is with you the whole time." And with that she left.

"Don't feel bad mommy, I am super excited." VJ came over and gave us a hug and that was that for the time being.


	7. Runaway

**VJ POV**

 _Tell them I left and I'll be mad at you. I'll bring you back something nice if you don't tell._ I heard Vanessa say in my head. I sighed and just said okay.

 **Vanessa POV**

I told Mrs. Hudson hi and then I left. I couldn't stay there. I liked how we were and now everything is going to change. I didn't like change. I knew I couldn't just walk outside without getting strange looked so I rushed to the 24-hour coffee shop dad and I usually go to.

"Hey Nessa, where's your dad?" Kyle said.

"Not here. I think he's at work." I lied smoothly "Can I have my usual."

"Coming right up." He said as I went to crawl over my usual couch and grabbed the book I've been reading.

"Vanilla Crème for Nessa and a doggy Frappuccino for Jaws." Somebody yelled out. I hopped off the couch and told Jaws to stay. Grabbing the drinks, I headed back to the couch and started reading again until I fell asleep.

 _3 hours later_

I woke up with a start. It was almost midnight. I felt something poking in the inside of my head and realized it was Vinny.

 _They're looking for you everywhere! Where are you? They've called Tess and some more officers from the department. They think you're missing._

 _Dang it._ I thought to him. _I'll be there in a half hour._

I ran out saying bye to Kyle in the process. I picked up a package of sour patch kids from the gas station, Vinny's favorite's, and ran to the house.

 **Vincent's POV**

"I just can't believe she can do that" I said to Catherine "I've been teaching her to not leave a scent anywhere but I didn't know she would get that good that quick." I choked out "It's all my fault."

"Vincent we will find her. We have to find her." Catherine said to me and that's when I heard it. My princess' heartbeat and the pant of a dog.

"She's here." I said. Just then she busted through the door with a leash in one hand and sour patch kids in the other. She tossed them to VJ and I just glared.

"Where were you? You had us so worried! Don't ever run off like that again!" I screamed at her, my eyes turning beast like and she coward back. Then she got angry. She beasted out and Jaws just growled at me.

"Guys calm down" I heard Catherine and VJ say. Then she lunged at me.


	8. I'll Miss This

**Vincent POV**

Suddenly she stopped midair and just dropped. I saw VJ holding the dart gun.

 **Vanessa POV**

Ugh everything hurts. Why was I on the couch?

"We need to talk" I heard mom and dad say.

I groaned and laid back down.

"What?" I said

"This new baby will be here in less than I month and we need you to start acting more responsible." Dad said.

"I'm barely two." I said.

"Your brother is handling it very well and that's what you should be doing." He continued. "If this child is like you and I he's going to look up to you for guidance."

"He's not going to be like you and me though." I shouted "I have been doing research and tests and the only way the child will be like you and I is if it were a girl and it's not."

They both just stared at me.

"I don't want to be like this anymore." I continued "I wanna be normal like Vinny and mom but no. I'm over it though. I'm fine with the new kid being here."

I turned away so they wouldn't see the tears that were falling. I could sense that they were uncomfortable and didn't know what to say.

"Come on princess let's go to our hideout."

"Okay dad."

 **Vincent POV**

We raced to the hideout and I let her beat me this time. I usually push her and not let up on her and try to train her. She went straight to her ledge and grabbed a blanket and the stuffed alpaca she picked out when she was done with her first day of training. It was silent for a while and then she spoke.

"I'm going to miss this." She said.

"We'll still have this time together but I'll also have to help your mother so her and VJ get time together." I said turning towards her. "Your mother and I have a plan. We won't let you ever be lonely."

She scooted closer to me and hugged me. I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you princess" I said and with that she was fast asleep.

 _ **A/N: I need ideas for the new child's name. It'll be a boy so suggestions?**_


	9. Name Game

**Vanessa** **POV**  
"I like Ethan Li for the name." I said to daddy and mommy. They have less than a month and still didn't have a name. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.  
"I like Elliot James" Vinny said from his spot next to me. He still felt bad for tranquilizing me and I couldn't stay mad at him. He knows me the best out of anybody.  
"What about Mitchell Micheal?" Tess suggested.  
"OOO OOO OOO I like Jason Ray!" Heather exclaimed.  
All of us looked at JT and stared.  
"What?" He asked  
"We were all supposed to come up with a name suggestion." Tess glared at him.  
"Oh yeah right" he paused "umm Ayden Nicholas?" He said with a question in his voice.  
Now we just wait and see what they decide.

 _Authors note: which name do you guys like the most? Sorry for the short chapter. This was done on my phone because my computer is on the shop._


	10. Strut

**Vanessa POV**

"Auntie Heath I'm bored and thirsty." I said hanging upside down in the chair in the waiting room. "We have been here forever."

"Yeah" Vinny said as I pushed him a little.

"Read Vincent your book Vanessa" She said looking up from the magazine she was holding.

"I have already read it to him. Can we go to the vending machines to get a drink?"

With a sigh, she got up and said let's go. I smiled and flipped off the chair and raced after her. The vending machines were broken so we had to go to the cafeteria. While we were getting our drinks, a lady came up to Heather. She kept eyeing Vinny and I so I just pretended not to notice until she started pointing at us. I used my super hearing, as I like to call it, to hear what they were talking about. She was from a modeling agency and wanting us as models. Heather had told her about the new baby as well and they lady basically shouted that it would perfect. That's when I went over to butt in.

"Hi I'm Vanessa" I said while putting on my best smile. Heather knew what I was doing but I just put the thought aside. "I'm going to have a new baby brother today."

"Congratulations" the lady said "You know you're one cute little girl."

I smiled wider and said "I know."

"Well I have to run but can you give this card to your mommy as soon as you can?" she asked

"Sure thing." I said and she walked away.

 _Break_

Heather had bought Vinny and I shirts that said "Big brother" and "Big sister" so she decided to put them on us after we ate and when it was closer to the time for the new baby to be here. Tess and JT finally showed up after a while so we could bug them. JT even bought gummy worms.

"Family of Catherine Chandler" we all stood up "Follow me this way" the doctor said.

Vinny grabbed my hand and held it tight. It was all sweaty. He must be nervous so I just squeezed it back. I heard Heather taking pictures behind us but paid no attention as we followed the doctor. We finally got to the room and I heard it. I heard the baby's heartbeat clearly. It was a little fast but that's the moment I fell in love with him.

"I'll let you all have your time" the doctor said.

I heard hushed thank you's but I couldn't wait anymore. I knocked on the door and heard them say come in. I pushed the door open still hanging on to Vinny's hand and we both gasped as we went in. He was so cute! Suddenly I felt shy too though. He was cradled in mommy's arms.

"Come on" dad said "He won't bite."

And with that I went over to the bed and hopped on, making sure I was extra careful not to hit anything, and peeked at the baby. Daddy lifted Vinny up so he could see as well and he automatically took my hand again.

"Did you guys pick the name I suggested?" Vinny asked.

"Not quite sweetheart" Mom said.

"What's his name then?" I asked still looking at him.

"Ethan Raymond James Keller" Daddy said.

"It's perfect." Vinny and I said in unison.

 ** _Authors Note: I hope you all liked this chapter. It was kind of rushed but I think you all deserve and update at least once a week if I can. Please review. Also I thought I should go with 2 middle names since the other kids have 2 middle names._**


	11. Let's go home

Christmas Day: A year and a couple months later

-Catherine's POV-

It was 3am on Christmas Day which marks a year since Vincent had gotten shipped off again. He was not supposed to go but some law made all men between the ages of 18-35 to serve even if they served before. He had missed the twins third birthday and Ethan's first birthday. He even missed Ethan's first words and steps. Their modeling careers were booming though and I think that help Vanessa get through and hide the pain she was in of missing her dad. VJ and Ethan came in asking where he was at and when he was coming home every night. I tried so hard for Ethan to know Vincent so when he did come home he wasn't afraid. We are in California right now for what the kids think is another photo shoot and interview but I know otherwise. Vincent was coming home today and I was nervous and excited. I cannot wait to see the looks on their faces.

-A couple hours later-

I let them open a couple of their gifts before we headed off to the place of the shoot. Vanessa was perky but I could see the sadness in her eyes. I cannot stand it. I hope we get there soon.

-At the shoot-

"Do you mind if we ask you questions and take the pictures at the same time?" The photographer asked looking at the children.

The three of them looked at each other and then Vanessa spoke.

"No that's quite alright."

The reporter started asking questions one by one but then asked about their father and where he was on such a special day. That's when they all looked down and Ethan cuddled into Vanessa's side which led for VJ to cuddle into Ethan's side. It was cute and sad at the same time seeing the oldest and only girl sitting strong and comforting her brother's.

"Shhh shh shh" I heard her say "He'll come back soon. He's even supposed to facetime us later when we open the rest of our gifts." She said smoothing their hair and wiping the tears out of their eyes.

"He's been shipped off somewhere and he's not supposed to be back for another 3 to 6 months." She said to the reporter.

"Is that right?" A voice said. It was Vincent's.

"DADDY!" I heard them all say and run towards flashes from the photographer and people taking videos and then the whole studio erupted in applause.

"I missed you dad." Vanessa said. VJ was crying into Vincent's shoulder. Ethan was just touching his face and giggling. It made my heart swell. That was my family. As I got over to them finally Vincent wrapped me in their tight group hug and mumbled how he missed us all so much.

"Let's go home." I said and off we went.

Authors note: happy holidays


	12. It's A

**Vanessa POV**

Today are family pictures. Mom chose for us to wear a blueish green color for us to wear. These pictures are for the announcement of a new baby but what she doesn't know is that I already know. I've been learning how to play the guitar, while Vinny has chosen the piano and ET (Vanessa's nickname for Ethan) hasn't chose one yet. I've been writing a song for the new baby and I'm so nervous for everybody to hear it. I'll wait until the baby is born for them to hear it.

 _A couple hours later_

The time is now. I sat on the first chair, then Vinny, then E.T and then there was a last chair with a sign on it. We all held up signs and smiled cause mom told us too. Vinny and E.T were confused and I just got up and ran and hugged mommy.

"Of course, you caught on" she laughed.

"Do we get to find the sex out today?" I asked excitedly.

"Come here VJ and Ethan" dad called "You're going to have another sibling guys!"

They both squealed.

"You guys get to pop the balloon so we can find out if it's a boy or girl." Mommy said.

That's when auntie heather bought out a blacked-out balloon to the center so it could be caught on camera I'm assuming.

"Be careful" Heather said while handing us a needle.

"Ready?" I asked

"Ready" the photographer said.

We all poked the balloon at the same time and out came pink confetti. I smiled and started laughing then my face dropped. She was going to be like me. I don't want her to be. I ran to daddy and just bawled my eyes out.


	13. Chapter 13

4 months later

-Vincent POV-

Vanessa was so scared that her little sister was going to turn out like her. I told her that she had to be brave. She was the oldest and the biggest role model for her siblings. She had finished a song for her younger sibling and would not even let VJ hear it. She seems to have some special connection with her sister. It seems she can feel whatever the baby can feel. Mentally and physically. It had been a healthy pregnancy so far. I decided to take the boys out for a boy's day while Catherine and Vanessa stayed in. I wonder what they were doing.

A couple hours later

The boys were so worn out they had fallen asleep in the car. They looked so peaceful. I picked them both up and started walking towards the apartment. When I walked in Catherine was sleeping on the couch and Vanessa was laying on her legs with her head on her stomach talking to the baby. It was such a great sight looking at my beautiful family in front of me. When she saw, me walking in her eyes lit up and she ran over to me and gripped my legs and happily said "Hi daddy, I missed you!"

Oh, gosh how I love this little girl.

"Let me put your brothers down and you can tell me how your day was. How long has mommy been asleep?" I asked.

"Only for like 20 minutes. I'm glad she fell asleep though. I didn't want her to hear our conversations." She giggled.

She told me how they watched Beauty and the Beast, her favorite princess movie ;), how they had junk food most of the day, how her mother dipped a pickle into the ice cream. I could listen to her talk forever. Suddenly she stopped and cringed.

"Daddy something is wrong with the baby."

"What? I'm sure she's fine." All of a sudden Catherine let out a horrible scream.

"Daddy help mommy and the baby! They need help! They need it more than me." she cried.

And with that she started seizing.


	14. Gone Girl

**Vanessa POV**

I woke up with a start. I was in JT and Tess' apartment and I had needles and things coming from my arms. I did not feel okay. I felt the familiar tugs from Vinny and ET in my head but there was still empty space. I could not feel anything from my sister. Just then Tess came in the room to check on me and that's when I let all my emotions go. She was gone. My little sister was gone.


	15. You've Got Some Explaining To Do

**Vanessa POV**

Numb. I felt so numb. I tried my best to try and stay positive but I couldn't. Mom and dad sent us away with auntie heather for ice cream and arcade games that day. It made me feel a little better but not fully.

 **Catherine POV**

I stared at Vincent and he stared back at me. We were supposed to planning the funeral. Right about now I was starting to feel like it was my fault that I lost the baby. It is all my fault that my family is in so much pain.

"Don't" Vincent said.

"Don't what?"

"I don't want you blaming yourself. None of us could have known that this was going to happen." He said.

"I just. I can't wrap my head around it" I say as tears come to my eyes.

"It's not your fault!" He got up and slammed his hands on the coffee table.

"Vincent stop."

"You think this whole thing is only affecting you? What about how I feel?!" he yelled.

"Vincent." I say trying to calm him as I reach for the tranquilizer under the couch.

"I feel to!" he growled as he pushed me up against the wall and wrapped his hands around my throat.

"Vincent, I can't breathe" I gasped out.

 **Vanessa POV**

When we got back home all I heard was dad yelling from upstairs and how mom said she couldn't breathe. I dropped everything and ran up the stairs. I beasted out and grabbed dad by the legs and pulled him off of mom. He tried to throw me off of him to get back to mom but I would not let him. I pushed down on his chest and forced him down on the ground again. Mom was in too much shock to get the tranquilizer and I felt weak. Vinny needs to hurry. He tried to get up again but this time I smacked his head against the floor. I'm not letting him get to mom.

"Stay down" I growled.

But he kept forcing himself to try and get up. Just then Vinny, ET, and Auntie heather bust through the door and shot him in his neck. There'll be a lot to talk about when he wakes up that's for sure.


	16. Chapter 16

**Vincent POV**

I woke to the sound of clicking. I looked over to the couch and there Vanessa was.

"Hey pumpkin." I said

"Hey. Mommy and bubbas went to stay with auntie Heather. They were scared. I wanted to be here when you woke up." she said while petting Jaws and taking out her headphones.

"I didn't mean too, you know? I don't want you to be scared."

"I'm not. I just don't want us to fall apart. I don't want to be like Avi. He has to go to his mom's house one week and his dad's house the next."

"I won't let that happen. Sometimes there's just a couple bumps in the road. It happens."

"Okay daddy." she patted the spot beside her and cuddled up into my side and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Vincent POV**

I could tell Vanessa was getting restless without having her brothers around and I had to do something to keep her occupied until they're not as cautious of me.

"What do you want to do today princess?"

Her answer shook me to my core.

"I want to visit where uncle Will and Dan the man died so I can pay my respects." she said

"How do you know about that?" I almost growled.

She started twiddling her fingers and I could feel her getting nervous.

"I found a guy named Aaron Keller that used to work at the firehouse that you used too and I wanted to see if there was any relation and there was. I wanted to meet him and he said he could meet us there today." she kept looking down "I'm sorry."

I am completely dumbfounded. She is so intelligent and so beautiful.

"Let's get ready and I'll take you."

She smiled and ran to her room to get ready. Well this is going to be an interesting day.


	18. Chapter 18

Vincent POV  
Nessa came out with one of her adidas track suits on and Jaws followed with his special vest on. Jaws is now a service dog so he can go everywhere Nessa goes which has been a huge help. I grab my keys while Nessa grabs Jaws leash and we're on our way. I decided we could walk there since it was such a beautiful day outside. We stopped at the coffee shop on the way there and That is when I noticed. My wife and my boys were here. Nessa ran to her brothers and started talking enthusiastically. I went to order our drinks and went over to try to talk to Cat.  
"Cat I-"  
"Vincent don't. I'm still not ready for this.  
"But Ca-"  
"DON'T" she shouted.  
People were watching and everything fell silent.  
"Vanessa and Vincent" I heard the barista call.  
Nessa scurried off to get our drinks, put my coffee in my hands, grabbed the other and rushed us out of the shop. Nessas phone started ringing so she answered it and I could hear what sounded like the voice of my nephew. He was already there. I was growing nervous but I was still so excited.  
-break-  
I sat on the bench conversing with Aaron and it was lovely. Nessa was running around the park in front of us and it helped get my mind off of the situation that happened earlier.  
"You are raising a smart girl there. Hard to believe she is only 4." Aaron said  
"It is crazy is it not?" I chuckled.  
"It is so great to know I still have some family out there. I have cousins." He laughed "Who would have thought? Where are your boys by the way?"  
"They are with their mother. We are going through a difficult time right now."  
"I am sorry to hear that" He said.  
"Not your fault man. Just happy to be in your presence" and then all of a sudden I heard a scream. I whipped my head around and there was my little girl lying on the ground clutching her arm and Jaws barking at a kid on top of the monkey bars. I ran to her and picked her up.  
"I was playing on the monkey bars and that boy pushed me down" she screamed out in pain as I touched part of her arm. It looked broken.  
"It'll be okay. We're going to go to the hospital, okay?" I said calming her. "Sorry to cut this short Aaron but we really have to get her somewhere."


	19. Chapter 19

**Vincent POV**

I held Nessa in my arms while sitting on the train while Aaron sat across from us with Jaws. She had fallen asleep, so I held her arm in place, so it would not break any further. I called Catherine and told her we were on the way to the hospital that I worked at. When we got there, she was still peacefully sleeping so I told the nurses what had happened, and we sat in the waiting room and waited.

 _15 minutes later_

Catherine came in with the boys and scanned the room and finally spotted us. I could see the concern in her eyes, but she tried keeping it cool for the boys. I got up with Nessa and walked over to her.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"Hey boys why don't you go sit down with cousin Aaron and Jaws while Cat pushed Nessas hair off her forehead and assessed the condition of her arm.

"She got pushed off the monkey bars by a kid at the park while she was playing. Somehow she's sleeping even though I think it's broken in a couple places." I said. "Listen Cat, we've been making it without you, but I don't want to anymore and I don't think she wants to either. We both miss you and the boys. I didn't mean it when I beasted out on you. I don't know what came over me and I'm so so sorry. I'll tried my hardest not to let it happen again. Just please forgive me." I apologized.

"Of course." She sighed. "It's been hell without the two of you."

"So that's what needed to happen for you guys to make up?" A small voice said. Looking down at Nessa as she continued "I only have to get my arm broken" She chuckled.

Cat and I both laughed in relief. Soon we were called back and Nessa had her X-rays, got a purple cast, and we were all happily going back to have dinner together so all of us could get to know Aaron more.


	20. should i update?

Hey all! I have been thinking recently and was wondering who all would like to see me update this story? please let me know what you think in the reviews


End file.
